


she sees us and she is proud.

by comradefitzroymaplecourt



Series: poetry [8]
Category: Original Work, Original Works
Genre: LGBT, LGBT Pride, LGBTQ Poetry, LGBTQ Pride, LGBTQ Themes, Poetry, Pride, Sapphic, Sappho - Freeform, hoo boy, lgbt poetry, pride poetry, queer poetry, uhh I saw a sappho quote and was inspired so I wrote this and drew a thing on my instagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradefitzroymaplecourt/pseuds/comradefitzroymaplecourt
Summary: “you may forget but let me tell you this: someone in some future time will think of us.”-sappho
Series: poetry [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618990
Kudos: 3





	she sees us and she is proud.

“you may forget but let me tell you this: someone in some future time will think of us.”  
-sappho

I believe she knows.

I believe she sees.

In every gentle hand held in public, she sees, proud of what we’ve become.

In every song playing on the radio, she hears, smiling at the progress we’ve made.

In every fist raised to the sky, she stands with us, knowing that the fight is never over.

In every child’s lonely tears, she comforts, lending her hope to them.

She sees us, broken and beautiful and strong, and is proud of us.

She is proud of the progress, the rebellion, the hardship, the resilience.

She is proud of our survival.

**Author's Note:**

> queer people’s survival is revolutionary, and sappho is proud of you.
> 
> stay strong <3


End file.
